I'm Counting On You
by MaelstromGeode
Summary: Summary: Everything was gone, her friends, teammates, the people she calls family, they were all gone. Closing her eyes she awaited for death to come, instead she heard a voice, the voice of a certain Uchiha who was a pawn of this whole mess telling her to go back, prevent all of this from happening and receiving a gift from the ltiBloodline!Godlike!OP!Fem!Naru Time Travel


Summary: Everything was gone, her friends, teammates, the people she calls family, they were all gone. Closing her eyes she awaited for death to come, instead she heard a voice, the voice of a certain Uchiha who was a pawn of this whole mess telling her to go back, prevent all of this from happening and receiving a gift from the Uchiha. Fem!Naruto Time Travel AU

Pairings: Kakanaru,Obinaru and Slight!Shisui x Naruto

* * *

Splish...

Splash..

Naruto laid there on a pool of blood, _her _blood to be specific. She stared at the dark sky contemplating about life. It wasn't suppose to end this way, they were suppose to win against Kaguya Otsutsuki and Black Zetsu. But they didn't, they failed, _she _failed. She watched all her comrades die, be it by chakra exhaustion, torture, slaughter or by getting their limbs teared off their bodies. They died to protect her from The Rabbit Goddess and Black Zetsu.

She could still recall how her teammates died, once they were out of the dimensions, they took off, they ran as far as their legs could take them. They hid from Kaguya for months planning on a way to defeat the Goddess, or to get close so they could seal her away. But they weren't successful at hiding because eventually she found them, they fought hours on end and as Naruto was about to meet her doom Sasuke... the person she viewed as a brother... her rival.. her _family _jumped in front of her taking the there was Sakura, the girl she had always wanted to be friends with since their academy days. She died from saving both Her and Kakashi from a deadly blow from Black Zetsu, well deadly blow for Kakashi.

Last but not the least, her sensei, the man she had admired for years died after receiving the All-Killing Ash Bones leaving Naruto all alone with no may have won, she may have successfully sealed Kaguya away but that does not change the fact that everyone was either dead or trapped inside the infinite tsukoyomi which she had no idea how to break it, and that she was all alone.

**"Naruto, remember you're not alone we're still here" **The deep voice of Nine Tails spoke reassuring her that she was far from alone,she had all Nine Bijuu's sealed inside her.

**"Yeah, now stop mopping we're trying to heal your wounds"** The voice of Shukaku the One Tailed Tanuki grumbled inside of her mind as all nine Bijuu's tried healing her wounds, closing her eyes Naruto spoke "Stop,please there's no use.. there's nothing else in this and Zetsu took it all..there's no point on living."

None of the Bijuu's spoke nor stop healing,they were focusing on healing her despite knowing there was no point in doing so. But they felt the need to still do it, sighing Naruto continued to stare at the sky her vision started to get blurry, closing her eyes she awaited for death.

_"Naruto.."_

A voice called out for her but she paid no attention to it thinking it was just one of the Bijuu's calling out _"Naruto I know you can hear me" _she continued to ignore the voice until the voice snapped at her _"Naruto! Open your eyes woman!'" _and so she did what she was told to and opened her eyes. In front of her stood a very young looking Obito Uchiha with his arms crossed in front of his chest looking at her sternly,"Okay good you listened"

She stared at him wide eyed spoke the first thing that came in her mind "Am I dead?" Obito looked at her startled for a moment before shaking his head "No, fortunately you are not." he stated,blinking Naruto looked around "So then why am I here..?How can I see you?Why do you look so young" she started bombarding him wiith questions.

Obito looked at her hesitating, sighing her spoke "I need to speak to you it'll be quick I don't have much time" she raised an eye brow before nodding, "Firstly, I apologize for this is all my fault I never should have let Black Zetsu and Madara get in mind like that." he looked at her and saw her nod gesturing him to continue " I want you to go back, go back to where it first started.I want you to prevent all of this from happening, I know its all my fault and that I should be the one to do it. But, I know I can't...only you can do it"

Naruto was taken aback by his statement "What do you mean go back..?" she questioned "Time travel..Naruto I want you time travel and prevent this mess from happening" He carefully explained to her.

Without even hesitating Naruto answered with a quick nod "Okay then.. if it will work then I'll do it! Not like there's anything to live here in the present anyways.." she mumbled under her beath,though Obito could still hear her and couldn't help but wince knowing he was one at fault.

"One last thing Naruto before I send you back.." she tilted her head to the side as she looked at him with a questioning gaze, Obito started walking towards her direction lifting both hands up and putting them over the girls eyes "I want to give something to you.."

She listened as Obito started to chant a certain jutsu which she didn't quite catch, as he took his hands away from her eyes,she noticed that her view became clearer. Looking at him she noticed that the boy was starting to fade away from existence,panicking she opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped.

"Go back and change it all, prevent this from happening Naruto! I'm counting on you.." a bright light appeared lifting her arm up to shield herself from the blinding light.

* * *

Opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by Nine Bijuu, all of them looking at her weirdly "What?" she tilted her to the side. All Nine Mighty Bijuus face faulted **"Brat! You just accepted an offer to go back in time with no hesitation"** The Four Tails - Son Goku started, **"and all you have to say is 'What?' "** Matatabi gladly fininished the sentence. Shrugging Naruto walked over to where Kurama was laying clearly amused and used to this kind of behaviour from his Jinchuuriki "Yeah, so what? It's not like I had any choice, besides this is a chance to prevent all those deaths from happening!" they could all see the spark of fire in her eyes.

**"Well yeah but still, you should have at least thought it over!" **groaning Naruto leaned on Kurama patting his paw "Hai,hai I know it will come and bite me in the ass soon, I get it"

Chuckling Kurama opened his mouth to speak **"How about we tell her what happened so she'll realize why you guys are so worried"** Naruto looked at her partner with a confused look "What do you mean Kurama?" she questioned the Nine Tailed Fox. Chomei decided that it was his time to speak **"Well Naruto, after your conversation with the Uchiha you were immediately sent back in time. It damaged your body and we had to heal it quickly." **

"Oh is that so..sorry for being so irrational," she apologized to the Bijuu** "Naruto.. when you arrived in the past you didn't have a pulse"** Saiken carefully laid out the news, upon hearing this Naruto's eyes widened before loudly shouting "What?!I was dead?!"

Nodding Shukaku spoke up **"But fret not Naru-chan! Ore-sama was kind enough to heal you with the help from Ore-sama's siblings!"** Naruto looked at him for a moment before nodding "Okay.. okay.. thank you so much you guys!" she bowed to show her gratitude towards them **"Anything for you Mother of the Bijuus"** they replied at once.

Her eyes widened even more "Mother of the Bijuus..?" she mumbled under her breath **"Well it is a fitting name for you Naru-chan"** Isobu spoke smiling kindly at her "W-wow..I'm honored" she smiled back,Kurama snorted **"You better be,brat."**

Before she could retort Kokuo decided to speak up **"You were found by that Toad Sage,Jiraiya of the Sannin"** her head snapped towards Kokuo's direction the tailed beast cuould've sworn he heard a snap "Ero-sennin!? Wait how long have I been out? How far did I go?!" she frantically questioned, Kurama rolled his eyes **"Brat,its good to know that your not brooding like before but damn lower your voice!"** he growled.

**"Well to answer your question Naruto,yes you have been found by your godfather,you have been out for a week or so, and 30 years in the past"** Matatabi answered her questions,she stood there shocked "30 years..?That means..'Kashi is 5 years old?" she weakly questioned earning a nod of confirmation from the Nine Tailed Fox.

Snapping out of her daze Gyuki spoke** "We cannot stay here for long Naruto,in order to not raise any suspicions we must return to our Jinchuuriki's. Those tailed beast who does not have a Jinchuuriki wished to remain here for the time being."** Naruto looked at him before speaking "Define for the time being,Gyuki?" the questioned beast nod before explaining **"Once our Jinchuuriki from the timeline we came from is born,we wish to be sealed inside them" **

**"Though you will still have access to our chakra" **Chomei added,Naruto nodded understanding "So that means Isobu,Saiken and Chomei are staying" she saw them nod in confirmation, turning her head to look back at her partner Naruto spoke "Kurama what about you?"

Opening one eye Kurama looked at her grunting he spoke **"I'm staying with you as much as I pain to admit it, I am not going back to Kushina"** he grumbled, raising an eye brow she grinned "Just admit it Kurama you love me so much you don't wanna leave me" she snickered** "Shut up brat!"** he growled. Naruto smiled before turning to the others "Though what if my mom notices our gone..?" she wondered, this time it was Saiken who answered.

"Actually she already did and for a week of you being here Konoha is currently in panic at the news of losing the Nine Tails"

She pursed her lips, leaning on Kurama's paw she questioned "So..how are we going to cover it up?"

"Well Isobu appeared in the middle of the Country henge as Kurama,only to disappear minutes later and for you to appear in his found you there and got the idea that Kurama was sealed inside you." Chomei explained to the blonde jinchuuriki, Naruto once again nodded "That is a well thought out plan..so where am I now? In the real world I mean."

They looked at each other before speaking "You are currently in a hospital at a small village being treated. Jiraiya found you when you were close to being fully healed" Son Goku explained.

"Ah..now we must go before they suspect anything"

With that the five Bijuu's disappeared from the mindscape leaving only four "Naruto we forgot to mention something to you" Isobu spoke looking at the blonde girl "Okay then..what is it?" she tilted her head, "Your are in a body of a 3 years old with the strenght,powers,capabilities and mentality of a 21 years old woman" Chomei carefully explained, letting her soak up the information "You also have the Sharingan,more specifically the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" Kurama added.

Naruto blinked once,then twice, before screaming "What?!How?Why?When!?" she spluttered, "If I remember correctly.. you father had the blood of an Uchiha, you awakened your sharingan when you were 3, it evolved to a three-tomoe state when you were 4 after being trained by Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha themselves, and lastly because of the events that had occured in your past future life you awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan without knowing." Kurama explained stopping for a moment before he continued.

"Upon seeing this that Old Hokage called for Jiraiya to seal your eyes and memory of ever having the sharingan,and when you received the sharingan from that Uchiha brat it evolved into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"

Kurama waited for her to burst and start screaming incoherent words but it didn't come,Naruto looked at him before nodding "So thats why I keep on getting glimpses of that happening..after Ero-Sennin's death" she mumbled.

"You took in well Naru-chan" Saiken spoke earning a smile from the Blonde Jinchuuriki "Naruto,before you go out there you are allowed to tell those about the events preferably you should tell the Hokage or Jiraiya or maybe even both so you will have someone there to help you if you can't take it" Isobu smiled Naruto nodded "Okay I'll tell Ero-sennin and Jiji no one else for now..I'm going to go and wake myself up I'll talk to you guys well," with that the blonde girl faded from sight.

* * *

Groaning Naruto opened her eyes which immediately landed on a light blonde haired woman and a man with spiky white hair that reached up to his waist, she felt her breath hitched and eyes water at the sight of two people who she saw as parents "Tsunade-baachan...Ero..sennin" she managed to utter, not caring if they found it unusual for a toddler to call a sannin 'Ero-sennin and Baachan'.

"Okay brat, stop calling me that" Jiraiya glared at his goddaughter playfully, "I could have sworn you did not belong to this timeline Naru-chan" once Tsunade finished speaking Naruto's eyes widen in realization.

Looking at them she gaped "W-wait but how I thought..Obito only sent me,how was he able to..send you?" she questioned still taken aback from the news that both of them came from _her_ timeline. Grinning Jiraiya spoke "Well gaki the Shinigami was nice enough to let us help out! After all you would need someone to cover up for you right?" he smirked once he finished speaking.

"Naruto, both of us were sent by the Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama to help out,we won't be the one menddling with the future because its your are only here as support and to cover for you" Tsunade explained to the 21 Years Old Woman that's now stuck inside a toddler's body.

Pursing her lips she thought for a moment "Wait so..this was all planned? Sending me to the past that is," she asked receiving two nods in confirmation "Well the Uchiha brat was the one who got the idea actually!" Tsunade pointed out "Both Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama agreed after few hours of persuasion coming from the stubborn brat almost as stubborn as you" she added earning a sullen pout from the bright blonde haired toddler.

Looking at them she opened her mouth to speak "Can you two come over here please..?" she pleaded,with no hesitation both of them walked closer to the hospital bed where the child laid. Once they were close enough Naruto launched herself towards them clinging as she let out all her sorrow and anguish through her tears, smiling softly both Jiraiya and Tsunade engulf her with a loving embrace.

Sobbing she managed to choke out "I'm sorry,I failed..I...she..they" she choked a sob,Jiraiya rubbed soothing circles on her back "Shh shh.. no kid you didn't fail you still managed to seal Kaguya away thats an accomplishment" Jiraiya tried to assure her "But still! That does not changed..the fact that..that...their death.. my team is dead..all the hidden villages are gone"

"Thats why your here brat, you are here to stop that and we are here to guide and help you" Tsunade placed a kiss on the crown of her head as she mumbled reassuring words to the child. She let out a hiccup as she contiued to cry out her sorrow "I never got to say this before so.. I'll say it now" another hiccup escaped her mouth "You two were the closest that I call parents, despite being absent for 12 years of my life you two were there enough to see me grow as a Kunoichi of the Leaf. Tsunade-Baachan you were the closest person I can call mother and Ero-sennin you were like a father that I could ever asked for."

Hearing this from her they gave a soft smile as they continued to calm her down,once Naruto was calm enough they let her go putting her back on the bed as the girl wiped her tears away.

"You know brat you can call me as Tou-san if you'd like" Jiraiya stated smiling down at the child which turned into a grin when he saw her reaction,she looked shocked upon hearing it "Besides Minato still cannot pass up as your father he'd more like be your big brother considering his only 17 and a virgin."

After finishing the last statement Jiraiya was up against a crack wall caused by Tsunade's punch, calming down Tsunade looked at Naruto smiling softly "I wouldn't mind being called Kaa-san its much more better than being called Baa-chan" her eye brow twitched at the nickname causing Naruto to watch in amusement before her eyes widen in realization"W-wait does this mean..?"

"We want to adopt you Naruto" Jiraiya calmly spoke having recovered from the punch "Wait but you aren't you know a.." before Naruto could continue Tsunade scoffed "Who said we weren't gaki?"

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers and mouth opened wide enough for a bunch of flies to come through "Wait,what?How?When?" she spluttered,sighing Tsunade rubbed her temple "2 days after Jiraiya found you unconcious,we sorted out our feelings and it turns out the feelings I had hid away for so long resurfaced and now here we are." she calmly explained

It took her 5 minutes to comprehend the news Tsunade and Jiraiya were now dating after years of Jiraiya chasing her,they were finally together. The news was breath taking she was both happy and shock. Finally shaking off the shock from the news she smiled at them "Congrats Kaa-san and Tou-san" she congratulated them earning beaming looks upon being called Kaa-san and Tou-san.

Engulfing her in another hug,Tsunade softly spoke "Since you look well now and awake how about we leave and get some food" she winked "Pretty sure your hungry after not eating for a week and a half" she added.

"I'll go talk to the nurse to get her discharge from the hospital." Jiraiya spoke,before he left he kissed Naruto's forehead then kissed Tsunade on the cheek before walking out the room "Oh Jiraiya get Shizune in here will you?" Tsunade only got a hum in response. Looking at her Naruto tilted her head to the side "Is she from the future too?" she silently questioned only getting a no in response.

"Shizune will be your Onee-chan now, Jiraiya and I decided to adopt her" Tsunade responded.

3 minutes later a little girl about the age of 6-7 entered the room,the girl had shouolder lenght jet-black hair and dark eyes which landed on the two blondes "Tsuna- I mean Kaa-chan who is she..?" she questioned, Naruto looked at her before smiling genuinely happy to see the gril she always saw as a big sister "Hello my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto,it's a pleasure to meet you Nee-chan."

Shizune looked at her before squealing as she hugged the poor toddler tight "Your so adorable!Your whisker marks are so cute" she pinched the younger blonde's cheek "I'm Shizune your big sister! I heard Kaa-chan talking to Tou-chan about adopting you so that makes me you big sister!"

'I can't feel my cheek..' Naruto thought to herself, "Wait you said Namikaze are you related to Namikaze Minato for a chance?" Shizune let go of the girl letting her breath,nodding in confirmation she spoke "Yes,you see Minato-san is my big brother were half siblings. We have different mothers,my mother was an Uzumaki" she explained thankful she managed to make an excuse.

"Say where are they now?" Shizune questioned, quickly making an excuse Naruto spoke "My mother died from giving birth to me and my father raised me for 3 years and a half he..died a week ago.A shinobi killed him in front of me after sealing some huge fox with nine tails inside me" after explaining Shizune gasped "That's horrible! Killing a father in front of his child..." she hugged her again.

Remembering what Naruto said she questioned "So wait does that mean you have the Nine Tails inside you?", hesitantly nodding she opened her mouth to speak "Do you ha-" before she could continue Shizune squeezed her tighter making it harder for her to breath.

"Of course not! I can a kunai from a scroll I could never hate a child," noticing that the blonde was having trouble breathing she reluctantly let go, gasping for air she turned her gaze towards Tsunade who was now her Kaa-chan "When is Tou-san coming back?I hate hospitals.." she grumbled. On cue the door opened to reveal Jiraiya in his hands were clothes for Naruto.

"The nurse said your free to go, here change into these clothes." Jiraiya handed her the clothes it consisted of an orange short sleeve kimono-like blous with a black embroidered border ,a dark short skirt, black obi belt,stockings that stopped to her thigh,and black shinobi sandals, taking it from his hands she got up and went to the bathroom inside her hospital room to change.

After changing she walked out of the bathroom, they looked at her and smiled "Ne Naru-chan lets tie your hair" Shizune suggested earning a nod from the younger blonde as she sat back down on the hospital bed, Shizune sat behind her and took out a hair brush from somewhere.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and remembered what Kurama told her before,_ 'I'll need to talk to him about that' _she thought to herself, Shizune hummed softly as she brushed the blond locks "Your hair is so soft and silky," she felt her move closer sniffing her hair "it smells nice too!" Shizune happily added earning a blush from the girl "A-arigato Shizune-nee-chan" she thanked her.

"Ne, Kaa-chan what date is it?" she asked, "It's October 9 Naru-chan" Tsunade answered her question. Upon hearing this she sighed "My birthday is coming up soon and I don't have my father to celebrate it with me.." she half lied, what she meant to say was that she didn't have her teammates to celebrate it with her, despite the war occuring they still celebrate each other's birthday either by greeting them Happy Birthday or singing the song.

Shizune heard her and gasped "When was your birthday Naruto?" she questioned the blonde, "October 10" was all she got in response and a downcast look. Jiraiya noticed this downcast look and spoke "Cheer up Naruto!How about we celebrate your birthday today? When we get back to Konoha I'll treat you ramen how does that sound brat?" Hearing the last part Naruto beamed and Jiraiya just knew he was gonna regret this later but he paid no matter to it.

"Done!"

Naruto turned to look at Shizune smiling "Arigato for doing my hair nee-chan!" she chirped grinning happily, her long blonde locks were tied back to pigtails that reached up to her waist. Jiraiya lift her up from the bed carrying her on his shoulders before running out of the hospital "Well lets go get some food I am starving!" Jiraiya grinned as Naruto held onto him.

Tsunade could only shake her head at his actions "Come Shizune lets go before that idiot does something idiotic" Shizune nodded and stood up before following Tsunade out the door.

* * *

After eating out, the family of four were inside a hotel room. Shizune was inside of one of the rooms sleeping soundly, Naruto was in the small living room with Tsunade and Jiraiya talking about what happened after their deaths "and then I ended up here" she finished explaining. Her cheeks were wet with tears, Jiraiya was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Calming down she remembered that she still had a question to ask Jiraiya "Tou-san, why didn't you tell me that I had Uchiha blood flowing in my veins let alone have the Mangekyou Sharingan!" she growled, not liking the fact that it was kept a secret. Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened both for different reasons, Jiraiya couldn't believe that she found out and for Tsunade she couldn't believe that the blonde haired and blue eyed girl had Uchiha blood flowing in her veins.

"I found out through Kurama now tell me why did you and jiji keep it as a secret!" sighing Jiraiya's hands dropped to the side "We didn't want the council finiding out about you having the cursed eyes. It was bad enough that the Uchiha's found out that you had the sharingan the first time you awakened it." he paused for a moment to let her soak up the information .

"You first awakened your sharingan at the age of 3 to protect a precious friend the first person who didn't heed the warnings to stay away from you,that person was Sasuke Uchiha. He was your first friend, and after seeing the sharingan Sasuke was ecstatic finding out that you were related to him. Sasuke was very much protective of you after finding out your harsh way of living" Naruto continued to listen,she was overwhelmed with the fact that she and Sasuke were that close as children.

"Not long after, the whole Uchiha Clan accepted you and even let you wear the Uchiha Clan symbol as a necklace. Itachi and Shisui volunteered to train you with your sharingan to help you control the power,trust me when I say you were a prodigy that passed even Itachi and your father at the age of 5. Your sharingan was much more powerful than any of the other sharingan wielders, your sharingan rivallled both Shisui and Itachi's" Naruto nodded and gestured him to continue.

He rubbed his temple before continuing "The way you awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan was traumatic, you witnessed Danzo take Shisui's eye and Shisui's suicide which eventually caused your Mangekyou Sharingan to awaken. Sensei found out about it from Itachi and in fear of you being used as a weapon he called me to seal off your memories and your eyes to prevent the Civillian Council from using only knew that you witnessed Shisui's suicide but didn't know that you also saw how Danzo took his eye."

"After doing so, it caused the Uchihas to hate the village even more, they despised the Hokage from taking you away from them. Itachi resented us for that, Sasuke was distraught when you didn't recognize him when you were at the academy. After the massacre Sasuke looked for you to ensure that Itachi did not get you, he finally found you at the academy and despite you not recognizing him, he felt relieved that you were still alive. But eventually hatred consumed him causing him to shut you out."

"I resent myself from ever doing that to you,for taking the life of having a family.. but I had no choice that Civillian Council were already ready to make you a weapon after finding out that you had the sharingan"

The room was quiet as the two blondes soak up the information, hesitantly nodding Naruto sighed "I forgive you and Jiji..but that does not mean I won't forget it. I want the whole village to know about my Uchiha blood, I'll get close to the Uchihas and prevent the massacre from happening! I don't want Sasuke to grow up consumed with hatred again, I don't want Itachi to shoulder the burden of having killed the whole clan. I have to save them! No.. I _will _save them! Thats a promise of a life time!" she declared.

"Wait, so do you know who you inherited the Uchiha blood from?" Tsunade questioned the younger blonde, "Even I do not know how Minato was related to the Uchihas" Jiraiya added.

Naruto was silent for a moment her eyes were staring off to the distance indicating that she was conversing with the Bijuu inside her, snapping out of it her eyes were wide mouth agape "Well curse my luck my Great-great Grandfather is none other than Uchiha Madara himself, and that I actually awakened the Rinnegan due to the death of Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi.." she covered her face with her hands "Why is my life so fucked up.."

That earned a heated glare and a light punch that still hurt from Tsunade "Wait you said you have the Rinnegan but shouldn't your eyes you know.. stay in a Rinnegan form?" Jiraiya gestured, Naruto look at him for a moment before speaking "Kurama says he doesn't know how I can turn my Rinnegan on and off whenever I want to, and Chomei said not to hit me that much because I might lose brain cells" she sulked at the last part.

"Chomei?" Tsunade tilted her head to the side, "After sealing Kaguya the Tailed Beasts were released and they sealed themselves inside of me" she explained yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kid can you show us your Sharingan and Rinnegan?" Jiraiya asked earning a nod in return,channeling some chakra in her eyes they turned red with three tomoe spinning in clockwise, slowly it evolved into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan earning two gasps from the two other people present in the room "The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan..how did you obtain it?" Jiraiya questioned the blonde girl.

"After receiving Obito's sharingan, I think I might be able to perform Kamui due to it. Though I don't understand why I have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan since you would have to have the eyes of your relative or something and I for one know that Obito is not my relative despite the uncanny personality resemblance though I'm not complaining I certainly don't want to be blind so I'm thankful" she mumbled to herself.

Her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan design had the same design as Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan and the mix of her own which was 3 bars connecting to the three stretched triangles that had a hole each, and 6 visible tomoes, shaking her head she continued channeling chakra into her eyes which eventually turned into the Rinnegan.

The adults in the room watched in fascination "Honestly if this keep on happening I might as well go ahead and awaken the fucking Rinne-Sharingan! Oh wait no I don't want to have that damn eye,I don't even want these Rinnegan eyes! I'm fine with having the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan thank you" she grumbled out. Both adults shook their heads after snapping out of the daze as Naruto stopped channeling chakra into her eyes letting it go back to its normal color.

"Okay I think thats enough for today lets rest up so we'll have enough energy to travel to Konoha tomorrow" Jiraiya went to pick up the already yawning child "I'll go and tuck Naruto in" he went to a spare room carrying the girl in his arms.

* * *

Since they were not too far from Konoha they eventually arrived in the village after 3 hours of travelling, Naruto was sleeping soundly in Jiraiya's didn't want to wake the girl up and surprisingly during the travel the girl didn't even wake up, Tsunade and Jiraiya went straight to the Hokage's Office with Naruto still in Jiraiya's arms,they let Shizune roam around the village for a bit.

Opening the door to the office, there sat a younger looking Sarutobi Hiruzen in his late 40s "Jiraiya, Tsunade, who may that child be?" he looked up from his work "Sensei, we need to talk" Jiraiya gestured to the Anbu's hidden, nodding Hiruzen signalled the Anbu to leave. Once they were left alone he activated the privacy seal "What is that you wish to speak about?"

Taking a deep breath Tsunade dropped the bomb "Were from the future, Mine and Jiraiya's souls came from the afterlife and this is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina,she is the third jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails" this earned a raised eye brow from the Old Man "Explain" he ordered.

Grumbling could be heard it came from Naruto, turning their attention to the child they noticed she was already awake "We don't need to explain,we'll just show you" she spoke before turning to Jiraiya "Tou-chan can you put me down now?" Jiraiya nodded putting her down. Naruto walked over to the Hokage's desk she gestured him to come closer,he reluctantly followed.

She reached up and poked his forehead with two fingers channeling all her memories to the man,letting him witness the outcome in the future. Stepping back she watched as many emotions flashed in the hokage's eyes the last emotion being guilt,his eyes flickered towards the younger blonde. Seconds later Naruto found herself embraced by the Hokage "Oh I am so sorry Naruto-chan, you lived such horrible life because of my mistake"

Smiling softly she hugged back tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I already forgave you jiji..I already did" she hugged him tighter, "Your too forgiving Naru-chan" Hiruzen let her go smiling down at her.

She grinned at him "I know! Everyone says that to me a lot" she giggled, "So sensei are you going to back us up or nah?" Jiraiya grinned at the Old Hokage who merely nodded "Ah yes of couse I will. Oh and Naruto about the whole Uchiha blood if the whole village finds out,they will also find out that Minato is also an Uchiha." Naruto raised an eye brow "So?Is it a bad thing?"

"Of course not,but the Uchiha's might try and adopt fact that a Senju wants to adopt an Uchiha is a big enough news" he stated.

Naruto rolled her eyes "Geez I'll take care of that,besides if Kaa-chan and Tou-chan signs the adoption papers can't do anything about it,unless there are signs of neglect and abuse which there won't be" Hiruzen sighed in defeat "Why do I even try to argue with you" rubbing his temples he spoke "We'll get the papers signed and get you enrolled to the academy."

"Ne Jiji when's the genin exams?" she asked, "The next graduation exams is by the end of the month and yes Kakashi already graduated at the age of 5" she pouted,before beaming "Well then I'm going to beat his record and graduate at the age of four!" she declared before running out of the office, the adults watched as the girl ran off shaking their heads.

* * *

Naruto wondered around the village with a bittersweet smile on her face,it was nice to see the village filled with life but it didn't change the fact that she failed them in the future. Shaking the negative thoughts she continued to walk around the village ignoring the surprised looks from the villagers, soon she halted as she found herself standing in front of the academy.

The doors opened as students of various ages ran out the building to get lunch, she watched until a familiar spiky black haired boy, the person who gave her a second chance to turn things around and ironically the one who started the events in the first place. He was sitting on an oh so familiar swing eating his lunch slowly, she frowned at the sight remembering what Kakashi told her before.

Obito Uchiha was outcasted by the Uchiha Clan due to his uncharacteristic behaviours unbefitting of an Uchiha, he had grown up alone not knowing who his parents were,and had been called a failure many times by his noticed one of the older Uchiha's taunting the boy, she saw one of them about to throw a blunt kunai towards him.

Before any of them could blink she was already standing in front of Obito,the blunt kunai in between her fingers,cerulean blue eyes glaring at them as she spoke "What the heck do you think your doing harming your own kin, you could have potentially harmed his eyes! Don't think I didn't see you aiming for his eyes..you better scram before I do something"

The Uchiha in front of her scoffed "What can I little girl like you do" he raised his fist throwing a punch which was effortlessly caught by a small hand "I can torture you in more ways than one,I can humiliate you in to thinking your a girl and I can even make you piss your pants" she gave him a feral smirk flaring her chakra to scare them off which was successful.

She watched as the group of older Uchihas run as if their lives depended on it, she grinned putting the blunt kunai away before turning to look at Obito "You okay?" she asked, he huffed crossing his arms "I can take care of myself you know.." he mumbled "I know that, I just don't like it when people bully others trust me I've been there..I know how you feel" she smiled softly earning a blush from the dark haired Uchiha.

"Being alone, an outcast, being called a failure I've been there.." she looked at him smiling genuinely "Hi I'm Namikaze Naruto,its nice to meet you!" she chirped hand extended for a handshake, Obito smiled back blushing "I-I'm Uchiha Obito.. it's nice to meet you too! Thanks for saving me even if I didn't need it" he shook her hand.

Naruto rolled her eyes "Everyone needs saving Obito," she hummed letting go of his hand "Hey do you wanna be friends?" she asked looking at him in the eyes, dark eyes sparkled as the boy nodded.

"Now were not alone!We both have each other,ne?" she extended her fist towards his direction for a fistbump which he happily gave "Ne,ne Naruto-chan how old are you?" he asked as he continued bit into his onigiri "Oh, I'm turning 4 today!" she put her hands on her hips as she practically beamed. Obito's eyes widened "I can't believe I got saved by someone younger than me.." he sulked.

Naruto giggled patting his head eyes widening for a moment _'Wow his hair is soft' _she thought "There,there Obito it's not your fault I'm awesome!" this caused Obito to glare at her before stood up closing his bento box indicating he finished eating, Naruto looked up and grimaced _'Why am I short..' _Obito chuckled patting her head doing the same she did.

"There,there Naruto it's not your fault I'm taller"

This caused her pout to deapen earning a laugh from the older boy "Happy Birthday Naruto-chan!" she smiled at him "Thanks Obito!" the boy thought for a moment before speaking "I couldn't help but notice that you said Namikaze Naruto,are you related to Namikaze Minato by any chance?" he asked the younger girl who nodded in confirmatiion.

"Yep his my big brother!Ne,Obito-kun what is your dream?" she asked wondering what he would answer "I want to be the Hokage so everyone will respect and acknowledge that I am no failure!" he answered "What about yours?"grinning she spoke "Well my dream is to bring peace in the Shinobi Village so no more wars will occur!I will break the Cycle of Hatred 'ttebayo!" she pointed at him "To gain the title as Hokage or maybe be your advisor when you become the Hokage"

His eyes widened "W-wait you believe I can become Hokage one day?" she nodded towards his direction "Yep!I know you will I believe in you Obito!" he could feel his heartbeat quicken and his face heat up. Noticing this Naruto looked at him with a worried look "Are you okay?Are you sick?" she placed her palm on his forehead checking his temperature.

"Y-yeah I'm fine it's just s-super hot here!" he rambled,she blinked once,twice before putting her hand away "If you say so..ne,ne me and my family are going to celebrate my birthday at Yakiniku Q do you want to join us?" she asked.

A faint blush stayed on his cheeks "E-eh b-but" she pouted "its an invitation to my birthday besides my parents won't mind" he let out a sigh in defeat before nodding "Okay I'll go.." she beamed. The bell started ringing "Oh well I'll go get you from the Uchiha district after school!" she kissed his cheek before turning to leave "See ya!" Once she was far enough she laugh remembering his expression.

_'Thank you for giving me this chance Obito..' _she thought to herself as she ventured to her favorite food stall Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

It was already noon, Naruto soon found herself sitting in front of the Uchiha Clan Head waiting for him to speak. She coulnd't tell if she was in trouble or not, she continued to keep silent shifting uncomfortably in her this the Clan Head, Fugaku Uchiha spoke "I have heard from Sandaime-sama that you claimed to be a member of the Uchiha Clan,I need some evidence before we accept you as a member of the clan."

Nodding she channeled some chakra to her eyes which changed into a three-tomoe Sharingan, Fugaku leaned closer to take a better look before nodding "I am certain that these eyes were not transplanted,because transplanted Sharingan cannot be what is your name?" he asked.

Deactivating her sharingan she took a deep breath "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, my father was the grandson of the one and only Uchiha Madara" after saying this Fugaku's eyes widened "Child,you do know what you are stating are claiming to be the heiress of the Uchiha Clan," his eyed her suspiciously. Naruto nodded "I do know what I'm doing Fugaku-sama, but I certainly don't have any plans to take the place as the heiress unless I am needed to I will."

"If what you are claiming is true we will have to take a blood test to ensure you are not lying"

Naruto blinked once,then twice before nodding "As you wish Fugaku-sama, shall we get my Kaa-chan?" she tilted her head to the side. Fugaku raised an eye brow "Tsunade-sama is your mother?" Naruto nodded in response,satisfied with the answer he stood up from his seat "Come lets go see your mother and get a DNA test" and so Naruto stood up following him as they leave the office.

They found her at the dining room talking to Mikoto, "Kaa-chan!" she ran up to her hugging her "Hey sweetie how was your talk with Fugaku-san?" Tsunade placed a kiss on her smiled "It was fine,Fugaku-sama wanted me to take a DNA test to see if I am actually related to Madara." she answered, the Senju looked at Fugaku with a questioning look.

"If it is proven that she is the Great Granddauaghter of Uchiha Madara, then she has the right to claim the title as Heiress of the Uchiha Clan. After Madara Uchiha's betrayal to the village,he did not leave an heiress. Thus the elders chose a boy from the family closely related to the main family as the heiress" he explained.

Naruto gaze glaze over indicating that she was once again conversing with the Bijuu** "Brat I may have forgotten to mention this to you before,"** Kurama started** "When you were just a one year old baby, Orochimaru took you from the orphanage and used you as a test subject to many of his experiments. I did not want you to die helplessly so I forced your body to accept whatever that snake injected in you"**

Her eyes narrowed, she had always despised that snake she inwardly snarled "What kind of experiments did he do?" Kurama sighed **"He injected you with the DNA of Hashirama Senju,Tobirama Senju,and Madara Uchiha thus explaining why Uchiha blood runs strongly in your veins causing you to awaken the that was not all trust me if I say that you have a lot of kekkei genkai"**

She frown at that, she was going to admit she is to getting too much powerful much to her dislike but she needed this power to beat Black Zetsu into oblivion. Inwardly nodding she let the Nine Tailed Fox list off her kekkei genkai** "You have Crystal Release,Explosion Release,Storm Release, Swift Release and Wood Release"** her frown deepen.

"Thats a lot of kekkei genkai Kurama, I don't think I like having that much.." until Kurama decided to drop the bomb** "and your pretty much like a Bijuu well you have the chakra of a Bijuu"**

She slumped and inwardly cursed her luck,going back into the real world she watched as Fugaku and Tsunade finish their conversation "Well sweetheart looks like were doing this"Tsunade looked at her as she grimaced at the thought of needles "Kaa-chan can't I just cut my hand and pour the blood into a cup or something?" she whined. Tsunade gave her a deadpan look "Your okay with cutting your skin yet fear of being pricked by a needle?"

Naruto growled glaring at the floor "I have bad experiences with them.. a certain person injected me with a lot of blood infusing it with mine.. he used me as a test subject that is why I loathe injections I cannot stand the sight of them"

Fugaku and Mikoto frowned at that,experimenting on a mere child how outrageous! Tsunade growled knowing full well who would be responsible for that "Okay sweetie, lets go to the hospital and get a DNA test" she scooped the girl in her arms then turned to look at the Husband and Wife "I will come with you and bring Madara Uchiha's DNA sample" Fugaku stated as he regained his stoic manner.

"I'm going to stay here and watch over Shisui-kun, Michiyo-chan is going to be out for a mission for a while." hearing this Naruto perked up which didn't go unnoticed by the three adults "Do you wanna meet him Naruto-chan,he is the same age as you only a year older." Mikoto asked the girl who immediately nodded "I want to meet him once we are done taking the test" she smiled at the older woman who also smiled back.

_'Sasuke inherited his looks from his mother'_ she concluded making her smile soften at the thought of her best friend and brother "and with me in charge it will only take an hour!" Tsunade boasted earning a look from her daughter "What?" she asked the younger blonde who just turned away.

* * *

As Tsunade previously stated it only took her an hour to get the results she needed,they had also somehow obtained a blood sample from Minato and decided it was best to test his blood to see if the Uchiha blood run strongly in his veins. After getting the results they didn't open it until they were back at the Uchiha Compound, now they were inside room sitting on the pillows facing the Uchiha Elders.

"Here in my hand are the results of the DNA tests of Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Tsunade cleared her throat as she opened the envelop that contained Minato's DNA result "For the DNA result of Minato Namikaze, he is 16% Uchiha and 60% Namikaze the 24% is his mother's blood"

Tsunade opened the other envelop that contained Naruto's own DNA result "This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's DNA result, it may shock you so brace yourself. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is 20% Namikaze,20% Senju,10% Uzumaki,50% Uchiha. Both Namikaze's are the Great Grandchild of Uchiha Madara,though Naruto has Uchiha blood running strongly in her veins."

"An Uchiha,Uzumaki,Senju and Namikaze.. how fascinating" one of the Uchiha Elder's spoke in awe,"Forgive me I still haven't finished, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is also related to my Grand Father and my Grand Uncle,making her their Great Granddaughter. The reason for this is becasue of the experiments done to her." Tsunade finished.

By now the Uchiha's jaws were on the floor, after a few seconds they finally composed themselves. Fugaku spoke first "I honestly suggest on having her as the Heiress of the Uchiha Clan, the title belongs rightfully to her. Minato might be older than her,the Uchiha blood does not run strongly in his veins making him incapable of having the Sharingan,however Naruto here has the blood running strongly in her veins and has a fully matured Sharingan."

The three Uchiha Elders snapped their heads towards Naruto's direction so quickly she could've sworn she heard a crack, "Hm I do agree with that.." one of the elders spoke as the two other's nodded in agreement.

"Then it is settled, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha" the said girl winced at the incredibly long name "shall be named as the Heiress of the Uchiha Clan,let it be known that she is the rightful heiress to the clan"

Tsunade watched before opening her mouth to speak "Uchiha-sama, my daughter is also the Heiress of the Senju Clan" this caused many heads to snap towards her direction "Excuse me,Uchiha-san..is it bad?I mean doesn't that connect the clan to the village even further?" Naruto spoke making the Elder's attention turned towards her "Well yes, we were just surprised."

Naruto nodded understanding, "So it will be know to the clan that I am related to Madara-jiji" she inwardly groaned still not liking the fact that she was related to the crazy Uchiha, she'll learn to accept it one day but just not today. She earned nods in response "Fugaku-san shall train and teach you everything from the clan and also prepare you to become the Uchiha Clan Head"

"Just so you know if your planning on making me stop showing emotions that ain't going to happen" she told them earning looks of amusement "You are one interesting child Naruto-sama" The elder chuckled "I've been told that a lot" she grinned.

Her grin seemed to light up the room because even the Uchiha's relaxed at the sight of it, "Ne,can anyone tell me where Obito's house is?" Fugaku looked at her with a confused look "Naruto-sama,how do you know Obito?" she frowned at the name "Please don't call me that its weird having old people call me that" this caused Fugaku to give her a look indicating he did not like being called old.

"I mean people older than me,I didn't mean to offend you Fugaku-ojisan! Anyways I met Obito earlier,he was very nice.." she frowned remembering how the older Uchiha boys treated him "I saved him from a kunai that was thrown by the older Uchihas..is that how everyone treat each other here?" she scowled, "Going as far as to harm their own kin, you all should seriously need to teach your kids some manners." One of the Uchiha elders opened his mouth to retort.

She raised her hand to stop him "Don't even say that he's a disgrace to the clan,because he is not." she shot them a glare that got her enemies to cower in fear,hell Madara Uchiha even shivered at the sight and these Uchihas were not an exeception as she took notice that they were paler than normal. "Obito Uchiha is going to be a fine Shinobi in the future,he is not a disgrace to the clan, he will become powerful and be the Hokage 'ttebayo!" she absently noted the grimace look Fugaku shot her when he heard the verbal tick.

"You should respect your elders Naruto-sama" the Uchiha Elder looked at her with a frown, Naruto crossed her arms looking away "Che, I call the Hokage Old Man what makes you think I'll respect you? You need to earn respect not ask for it" she tsked.

Fugaku watched her grinning inwardly _'oh how much he wanted to do that when he was a child'_ he thought to himself, he shook the thoughts away and returned his attention back towards the Elders "I suppose that is true..where will you be staying Naruto-sama?" the girl in questioned answered, "At the Senju Compound,though I will drop by from time to time." she shot them a smile.

"Naruto-chan," she grimaced at the nickname "Mikoto and I shall prepare a room for you in the Uchiha Compound if you plan to stay over." Naruto nodded towards Fugaku "You are a very mature child Naruto-sama" she heared one of the Elders comment.

She just grinned "A mentality of an adult inside a body of a 4 year old" she stated, "This meeting is done,Happy Birthday Naruto-sama" the blonde Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement. Standing up from her seat, Tsunade spoke "Naruto I'll be seeing the Hokage and talk to him about your status, I trust you that you can take care of yourself." Naruto smiled at her as the older blonde kissed her forehead "Don't worry Kaa-chan I'm just going to stay with the Uchihas for a bit I'll see you at Yakiniku Q,tell Tou-chan that I want a copy of his first book I really love that book!" she stated.

Tsunade nodded before turning her attention to the brown haired Uchiha "Take care of my daughter Fugaku-san, if you wish you and Mikoto-chan can come and join us for dinner to celebrate Naruto-chan's birthday" she suggested, "I will speak to my wife about that Tsunade-sama." Fugaku answered.

The Senju nodded once again, "Take care Naru-chan" with that she shunshined away from the area, Naruto turn to look at the Uchiha "Can we go meet Shisui now Fugaku-ojisan?" she asked earning a nod from the stoic Uchihia "Yes we can,follow me Naruto-chan" Fugaku lead her back to the Compound and found Shisui at the living room with Mikoto who was reading a book to the boy. Noticing the new presences in the room Mikoto turned to their direction and smiled softly "How did the meeting go,Fugaku?"

"It went smoothly with no problems, Naruto-chan has been named the Heiress of the Clan" Shisui who had been listening tilted his head to the side "Fishcake?" Naruto twitched remembering how Shisui would always call her that in her timeline _'Damn it that nickname is certainly going to stick..' _she inwardly groaned.

Mikoto let out a giggle "Shisui-kun this is Naruto Namikaze she is the Heiress of the Clan" she introduced Naruto to the boy. Shisui looked at the girl and examined her, she had long yellow-blonde hair, beautiful cerulean blue eyes, and three distinct whisker marks on each cheek after staring at her for a minute he uttered "Beautiful.." earning a blush from Naruto which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Naruto gave him a smile "Nice to meet you Shi-kun!" she held out a hand for him to shake,which he gladly took "You are really beautiful Naru-chan!" he blushed at the sight of her smile.

"Thank you!"

Fugaku watched the two interact "Welly these two get along well,right Fugaku?" Mikoto whispered to her husband as they both watched the two kids started to talk animatedly about things they like, Fugaku only hummed in response "Ah today is actually Naruto-chan's birthday, Tsunade-sama asked if we would like to go and celebrate it with them"

Mikoto looked at him with a smile on her face "Of course, I sadly didn't know it was her birthday today or I would have given her a gift" she pouted, Fugaku smiled slighty at the adorable sight. Naruto must've heard her since she was looking at her "Mikoto-obaa-san I don't really mind if you didn't have a gift your presence there is all I want" she smiled at the woman.

That action earned her a hug from the female Uchiha "You are so cute Naru-chan~!" she cooed "If you weren't adopted by Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama I would have adopted you myself!" Naruto just continued to smile at the woman. Shisui watched the interaction staring at the blond, it was his first time seeing such bright hair he desprately wanted to reach out and touch it but he refrained himself from doing so, Shisui didn't want Naruto to think that he was weird.

* * *

It was already 6 in the evening, Naruto along with Fugaku,Mikoto and her self-proclaimed protector Shisui were heading towards the direction of Uchiha Obito's house. During the walk on the way to the house Naruto was greeted with the smiling faces of the Uchiha's which creeped her out a little who knew the usually stoic Uchihas were capable of smiling she wondered to herself.

Arriving at the destination Naruto knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it, a minute later the door opened to reveal the spiky haired boy who's eyes immiately lit up at the sight of the blonde girl "Naruto-chan!" he grinned at her who gave him her signature grin.

"Obito come on get ready were heading to Yakiniku Q now" she announced to him "Already?Good thing I already changed into some clean clothes" Obito's eyes left Naruto and turned to the three others behind the blonde,his eyes widened before immediately bowing in respect "Fugaku-sama,Mikoto-sama".

The older male Uchiha just nodded in acknowledge meant,while the older female Uchiha just gave him a smile. Obito straightened himself before walking out of the house locking the door behind him "Okay I'm ready!" Naruto grabbed his hand then turned to look at the couple and Shisui "Lets go, I don't want Tou-chan,Kaa-chan and Shizune-neechan to keep waiting." she said before running off dragging the spiky haired Uchiha with her.

Shisui pouted before running off towards her "Naruto-hime wait up!" Both older Uchiha's shook their head before following after the younger ones. Not soon after they arrived at their destination Shisui was on Naruto's left side holding her hand while Obito was on the other side holding her other hand, Naruto beamed when she saw Shizune waiting for them "Onee-chan!"

Hearing someone call out for her Shizune turned her head towards the direction and saw Naruto standing between two boys, "Naru-chan who might these two be?" she asked the youngest out of the four children.

"Ah nee-chan meet my new friends! Obito Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha" she grinned as she introduced her two friends to the older girl,Shizune smiled at the two "It's nice to know that my little imouto found herself a friend or two in her first day in Konoha,my name is Shizune please take care of Naru she's a troublemaker" she giggled while Naruto pouted.

Both Shisui and Obito grinned at her "We'll take care of her!" they beamed, Naruto let out a huff before looking around "Ne,ne where's Tou-chan and Kaa-chan?" she asked. Shizune looked at her and smiled ruffling her hair "They're inside waiting for you guys, Tou-chan also decided to bring 4 other people with him though the other brat seemed like he didn't wanna be there."

That earned a raise by the eyebrow from Fugaku,Mikoto,and Naruto, and a confused look from both Obito and Shisui "He said, and I quote 'I could be home reading the scrolls instead of being dragged here by some hermit'" Shizune finishsed.

"Let me quess, Tou-chan is the hermit?" Naruto giggled when she got a nod in response "Oh well lets go!" she went back to dragging the two Uchihas as they went inside the restaurant. Shizune lead them to the table where the others were waiting, Naruto looked at the table and beamed when she saw the Hokage sitting at the head of the table.

Letting go of the hands she were holding she walked over to the man and hugged him "Jiji you came!" Hiruzen let out a chuckle as he hugged back patting her head "Now,now Naru-chan why would I miss out on your birthday hm?" she let go of him "Paperwork" was her answer earning another chuckle from the hokage "Ah Naru-chan I want you to meet my son,Asuma."

She looked over to the left side of the table and saw Asuma sitting besides Shizune who was staring at her lazily "My name is Sarutobi Asuma, it's nice to meet you Naruto-hime" she raissed an eye brow noticing this he spoke "It's suitable for the heir of the Senju and Uchiha clan both were founders of the village and since your the heir of both clans your basically the Princess of Konoha."

Naruto just hesitantly nodded unsure of what to do, she was happy to see him alive but was then reminded at this was not the Asuma from her timeline "It is also nice to meet you Asuma-kun" Naruto smiled at him earning a blush from the boy which Naruto was oblivious Uchihas eyes widen at the sight of their Hokage sitting at the head ot the table "Hokage-sama," they greeted him with a bow, "Its good to know that you decided to come after all Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san" Tsunade spoke.

"It was nice of you to invite us Tsunade-sama" Mikoto smiled at the woman, Naruto suddenly felt someone staring at her intently turning around she immediately froze. Her father - now big brother was staring at her, at his left side was her mother - who was now her distant cousin,she turned once again when she felt another pair of eyes staring at her and was immediately greeted by the sight of Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Kakashi.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down on the floor between Obito and Shisui the seating arrangement was like this,at the left side of the table sat Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, Shizune and Asuma at the right side sat Fugaku, Mikoto, Sakumo, Kakashi, Shisui, Naruto, and Obito.

She looked at Kakashi for a moment and was about speak but was cut off by Obito "Oi, Bakashi were you the brat Shizune-san was talking about!?" he loudly asked earning a glare from the boy.

"If anything your the brat Obito" he calmly stated, before Obito could launch himself at the boy Naruto took hold of his hand effectively calming him down. The blonde haired teen looked at the other blonde "So your my little sister huh..well Naruto the names Namikaze Minato your big brother!" he grinned making Naruto relax before she shot him her signature grin.

"Greetings my name is Namikaze Naruto its nice to finally meet you Nii-san.." it felt weird to call her father 'nii-san' she had to admit. Kushina beamed reaching out to squish her cheeks "Your so adorable~!I'm Uzumaki Kushina this idiot's girlfriend" she grinned, "Hello Naruto-san my name is Sakumo Hatake a friend of your big brother" Sakumo introduced himself.

Kakashi gave her a scrutinizing stare "Hatake Kakashi" he simply stated before looking away from her to glare at Obito who rolled his eyes. Minato looked at Naruto and gave her a smile "Naru-chan I heard the you were named as the Heir of the Uchiha and Senju clan so is it true?" he questioned, hearing this Kakashi looked at Naruto.

She just nodded in response "So it's true then you really are the heir of the clan!" Obito gaped, "Why would you wanna be friends with someone like me" she frowned at his question "Obito, I'm not like those idiots I can see you have potential and because I understand how you feel thats why I want to be friend with you" Naruto gave his hand a light squeeze.

Obito smiled at her squeezing her hand "Thanks Naruto" Minato raised his eye brow suddenly feeling the need to push them away from each other, shaking off the feeling he continued " I still can't quite grasp the idea of you and me being related to Uchiha Madara" that earned gasps from those who didn't know about the results. Kakashi stared at his sensei and his sister with wide eyes "You two blondes are related to Madara Uchiha?"

"Were his great grandchildren!I already have my sharingan since I was 3 and my real tou-chan was the one to train me with it since he himself held the sharingan and was a master with it" she half lied, it was true she awakened her sharingan at 3 but it wasn't true that she was trained by her so called tou-chan.

Minato's eyes widened "Sharingan?You have the sharingan?" Naruto nodded "Well I didn't exactly stutter didn't I nii-san? Though I don't think you'd be able to awaken yours since... the Namikaze blood is more dominant that the Uchiha blood" she answered. Kushina looked at the blonde girl "How did you awaken the eyes?" Fugaku who was listening looked at her with interest.

"Yeah I've been wondering that myself,awakening the eyes at such a young age and mastering it at the age of 4 is a huge feat"

Naruto bit her bottom lip before answering "I was desperate, I needed it to protect my friend from being kidnapped by shinobi from a rival village. I awakened the two tomoe sharingan to protect my friend" the adults sitting at the table nodded understanding the need to protect those you hold close to your heart. Obito remembered something and took out a small box from his pocket.

"I bought this for you as a birthday present earlier I hope you like it Naruto.." he shyly handed her the box, Naruto took the box from his hand "Obito you really didn't have to.." Obito shook his head and smiled at her "I wanted to Naru-chan!"

She let out a giggle before opening the box, her eyes sparkled in delight at the sight. Inside the box was a necklace with a fox pendant, she took it out of the box and shot the boy a thankful and happy smile "Thank you Obito!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused the boy's face to heat up. Naruto put the necklace around her neck grinning as she admired it.

Naruto didn't notice the glares sent towards Obito which came from Shisui,Asuma,Minato,Hiruzen,Jiraiya and surprisingly a well hidden glare from Kakashi. Tsunade smiled at her before speaking "How about we start ordering, I can already tell everyone here is hungry" on cue everyone's stomach grumbled in unison making everyone at the table laugh with the exemption of Fugaku and Kakashi.

"Well Fugaku-chan," Kushina started ignoring the glare Fugaku shot her "How's marriage life?I pity Mikoto-chan having to put up with your moodiness, I myself couldn't put up with it during our genin days" she continued without missing a beat.

Fugaku glared even harder "Shut up dobe" Kushina glared back "You shut up teme" the time travelers couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia, Naruto smiled remembering how Sasuke and her used to be back then she would be lying if she said she didn't miss them. Though she never knew her mother and Sasuke's father were teammates, Kurama never mentioned that.

**"You never asked brat, and before you ask your mother's teammates were Fugaku Uchiha and Hizashi Hyuuga your father's teammates was Mikoto Uchiha the other died before Minato became jounin"**Naruto absently nodded before returning back to chatting with the Obito,Shisui and Asuma completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from the silver haired boy.

Deciding enough was enough Kakashi checked if any of the adults were watching before turning to give the blonde girl a look that held recognition which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who tilted her head in confusion. Sighing Kakashi moved his hand to reach his forehead protector before pulling it downwards covering his left eye mumbling under his breath only Naruto could only hear and understand "Maa,maa naru-chan did you get lost on the path of life?Cause your quite late."


End file.
